marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
David Richards (Earth-2600)
| HistoryText = David Richards is the son of Franklin Richards and Rachel Summers until his parents are killed and he was taken by the Sentinels. He had two destinies, He is destined as the most powerful mutant in his reality and either he could be mentored by Sabretooth for life, or he could die. The reality hopping teams, the Exiles and Weapon X, arrived on David's world on a mission to liberate him from a Sentinel holding facility. Both teams battled the Sentinels guarding the facility and managed to find David. He was being held along with other mutant children. Not wanting to leave the fate of these children in the hands of the Sentinels, Blink decided to teleport the other children out as well. After that, Sabretooth and Blink received another mission from the Tallus which was unpleasant for them, which was to kill David, to safeguard the reality. When Blink whispered to Mimic about what they have to do, Vision heard about it with his super hearing and told Deadpool who promptly grabbed David. The Exiles and Weapon X discussed their course of action, but the Spider told the teams that it's the both teams or David Richards. Deadpool tried to shoot him in the head, but Sabretooth stopped him by killing him. Sabretooth then grabbed David Richards while The Exiles who already teleported to another part of the desert teleported Sabretooth and David Richards to them away from danger. When the Timebroker shows up, he told the Exiles that they and Weapon X must kill David Richards because in the future, David will free the entire planet from the Sentinels but will become a murderous oppressor who will rule over the Earth. While the Exiles were trying to decide, Blink teleported David Richards and the rest of the kids away, while the Exiles battled the Weapon X team. One of the Weapon X members the Spider was obsessed with killing David Richards, but was unable to as he had no knowledge of where he had been teleported. After the battle was stopped by the Sentinels, both teams retreated and were teleported by Blink. Sabretooth decided to mentor David Richards so that he can he can teach him how to be good, saving the reality as well as his life in the process. After 20 years David grew into a young man and a skilled combatant thanks to Sabertooth's teachings. David, Sabertooth, and the mutant children, all grown up, worked together to destroy the Sentinels that have enslaved their world. David played a key role in the destruction of the Sentinels on his world, due to his powerful abilities and leadership. Blink eventually returned to this world after temporarily being released from her duties as a member of the Exiles. Initially suspecting her to be a spy, David used his telepathy to force his way into Blink's mind and where he read her thoughts. This was the first sign that the Tallus' prediction was coming true. Blink overlooked the matter after seeing David's exceptional skills in their last battle with the Sentinels. The war with the Sentinels seemed to be finally over, but David saw the Sentinels as only a symptom of a much larger problem, that being the humans of his world. David then used his powers to enslave Blink; Sabertooth tried to stop David, but through the use of his telepathy was able to incapacitate him. David then used Blink to transport them to an underground Sentinel command center that was being run by humans, with David having trapped them there when he found them months ago. After he told Blink this he used his powers to make her teleport the humans in half and into walls. David maintained his hold over Blink for days while he continued to force her to continue killing humans. Eventually Sabertooth caught up with them and used an old power inhibitor collar that he rigged to mask his approach before he ripped out David's heart. | Powers = David possesses a variety of powers. He has inherited psychic powers from his parents and has displayed a variety of psionic powers like telekinesis and telepathy and can also generate powerful blasts of psionic energy. He had shown the ability to mimic the powers of others and use them at a higher level. He in the past has shown to have been able to manipulate large amounts of cosmic energies and is apparently capable of various temporal feats like time travel. *'Psionics:' David has demonstrated tremendous psionic powers which he inherited from his parents including telepathy, telepathy, precognition, controlling psionic energy and being able to generate it in the form of a blast. With his telekinetic abilities he can lift a tremendous amount of weight and he possesses strong telepathic abilities. *'Flight:' David is capable of flying at unknown speeds. *'Time Travel:' Capable of time travel, it is likely that he is also capable of other temporal feats. *'Power Mimicry:' Capable of mimicking another individuals powers and using them at a powerful level. *'Energy Manipulation:' It appears that David is capable of manipulating large amounts of energy. An effect of his power is, like his mother, his energies that surround him take the form of the Phoenix when he exerts his powers which means like his mother and grandmother is likely that he possesses some-type of bond to the cosmic entity. Being trained by Sabretooth, David is a skilled tactician and leader with exceptional command over his abilities as demonstrated when he psi-linked his teammates minds and coordinated their movements telepathically while simultaneously and single-handedly taking down eighty-four Sentinels. Blink once described his powers as being stronger than Professor X, Magneto, and the Phoenix Force combined. | Abilities = *'Skilled Tactician:' David is a highly skilled tactician capable of quick-thinking and developing complex and elaborate plans. | Strength = David possesses possesses the normal human strength of a boy of his age, height, and build who engages in extensive regular exercise, but can augment his strength to undefined superhuman levels with telekinesis. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Flight under his own power. | Weapons = | Notes = * It is likely that like his mother and grandmother David possesses some sort of bond to the Phoenix Force as he has shown to have his energies take the form of a Phoenix when he exerts his powers. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Richards Family Category:Storm Family Category:Summers Family Category:Grey Family Category:Creed Family Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Telekinesis Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Control Category:Killed by Sabretooth Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Flight Category:Killed Off-Panel Category:Power Mimicry Category:Phoenix Force